fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Avenger (Lord Vile)
Backstory Avenger is an Avenger-class Servant in the FC/OC Holy Grail War One-Shots. His true name is Lord Vile, an infamous figure from a parallel world where a Mage war was triggered several centuries before the modern day, and Lord Vile served as the most feared general of the enemy forces. He mysteriously vanished without warning several years after his first appearance in the war, and some even say that had he not, the war would have had a very different outcome. He is seemingly summoned in a non-standard way, apparently simply entering through a dark portal from some hellish landscape. As a result it is unknown if he is actually a Servant or the "living" being, finally returned after all those centuries to continue the war. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, High 6-C with Magecraft Name: Lord Vile Origin: The FC/OC Holy Grail War One-Shots Gender: Male Age: Likely several centuries if it is the living being, unknown if it is a Servant. Classification: Avenger-class Servant, Anti-Hero, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low-Mid, comparable to other Servants), Statistics Amplification (His Noble Phantasm, the Armour of Lord Vile, passively increases the strength of his Magecraft to the level of an A+++ Noble Phantasm. He can increase his own Strength, Agility and Endurance through his Magecraft. His Magecraft increases in accuracy and finesse as the darkness around him increases. Gets stronger the closer he is to dying), Summoning (can summon "Shades", incorporeal spirits of darkness to improve his abilities), Darkness Manipulation (his Magecraft allows him to control shadows in a variety of ways to attack his enemies), limited Resistance Negation (Lord Vile deals a special Vile damage type that ignores half of all damage mitigation, ranging from armour to outright invulnerability), Teleportation (can teleport through shadows), Mind Manipulation (can deal Psychic damage to others, directly damaging their minds), Necromancy (can reanimate the corpses of those he kills under his control), Immortality (Type 2 and 7, is an undead skeleton and thus remains "alive" even if torn apart), can temporarily fight on even with lethal injuries (via Battle Continuation), Aura (his Shades form a 40m radius aura around him that restrict the movement and vision of enemies within), Creation (can recreate his Noble Phantasm if it is destroyed. Can create a variety of constructs out of shadows and darkness), Reactive Evolution (his Noble Phantasm possesses the trait of Adaptive Armour, meaning it gains a temporary Resistance to the last damage type to strike him, halving the power of that damage type against him), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their mana. Vile's second Noble Phantasm, the Death Bubble, is capable of ripping out the souls of anyone in its area of effect, which can reach up to over two and a half kilometres), Resistance to Life Manipulation, Absorption (can resist Kazuma's Drain Touch. Can resist Doctor Fate's power absorption), Ice Manipulation (can resist Kazuma's Freeze and Medea's Ice Manipulation), Paralysis Inducement (can resist Big Kahuna's paralyzing Sword Skills), Telekinesis (can resist Doctor Fate's Telekinesis), Illusion Manipulation (can resist Doctor Fate and Medea's illusions), Time Manipulation (can resist Doctor Fate's time slow and Sakuya's time stop), Fear Manipulation (can resist Defiance Against the World), Power Nullification (can resist Phoenix Wright's OBJECTION!), Telepathy (can resist Medea's telepathy), Durability Negation and Statistics Reduction (can resist Vayla's Consortium Blades which lower the durability of anything they slash), Status Effect Inducement (can resist Guan Yu's slows), Information Analysis (can resist True Name Discernment and other forms of Analysis), Sleep Manipulation (can resist Joker's and Shiroe's sleep status ailments), Memory Manipulation (can resist Joker's forget status ailment), anatomical interference (via He Who Walks As Death), Darkness Manipulation (can resist Pit's Darkness), Size Manipulation (can resist Pit's shrink status effect), Spatial Manipulation (can resist Star King Kirito's spatial manipulation as well as the spatial freezing of Medea), Gravity Manipulation (can resist Cupa's Gravity Manip), Petrification (can resist Medusa and Gorgon's Mystic Eyes), Mind Manipulation (via his Distorted Mind skill), Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area for much longer than humans), and Poison Manipulation (Servants are merely weakened by poisons from Jack and Serenity while humans instantly die.), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation) Attack Potency: Island level (Has B-rank Strength. Has A-rank Magical Power, which he uses as his primary method of attack and can use to boost his Strength even higher), possibly Large Island level with Magecraft (His primary Noble Phantasm passively boosts all his Magecraft to the level of an A+++ Noble Phantasm, which would make it potentially even stronger than Excalibur) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has D-rank Agility but can still keep up with much faster servants), higher with Magecraft (can increase his AGI) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (his Strength is equal to Saber's and can be increased further through Magecraft) Striking Strength: Island Class, Large Island Class with Magecraft Durability: Island level normally (Has A-rank Endurance), Large Island level with armour (Has an A+++ Rank Noble Phantasm as his armour) Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, and as long as Combat Dummy has a steady supply of magical energy, it can keep on fighting. Likely limitless, as his He Who Walks As Death skill makes Immune to Fatigue. Range: Up to 120m with Magecraft. Up to 2.5 kilometres with Death Bubble. Standard Equipment: The Armour of Lord Vile, the Bespoke Suit. Intelligence: High. Has several centuries of experience in war. Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms The Armour of Lord Vile: Class Skills Avenger: Oblivion Correction: Self-Replenishment (Mana): Personal Skills He Who Walks As Death: Battle Continuation: Distorted Mind: General of Slaughter: Beyond the Boundary: Necromancy: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Antiheroes Category:Antagonists Category:Darkness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Necromancers Category:Immortals Category:FC/OC Holy Grail War Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters